1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to elliptical exercise machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to elliptical exercise machines featuring articulating linkages that generate foot traces for a user and that can be adjusted to vary the foot traces from generally horizontal to generally vertical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most previous elliptical exercise machines have employed guides or tracks that forced one end of a foot support to move in a substantially linear manner while the other end of the foot support rotated about a crank axis. A user's foot would be positioned at an intermediate location along the foot support. As a result of this construction, the movement of the user's foot would generate a generally elliptical trace. Moreover, as a result of this construction, the user's foot would generate a generally horizontal foot trace.
Many exercise enthusiasts vary their workouts by switching the motions used during cardiovascular training. For instance, on one day, the workout features cardiovascular exercise on an elliptical machine and, on the next day, the workout features cardiovascular exercise on a stair climbing machine. Similarly, some individuals use both a stair climbing machine and an elliptical machine on the same visit to the gym so that they target different muscles while obtaining a sufficient cardiovascular workout.
In order to accommodate such diversity in workouts, gyms must maintain a wide array of machines. Many gyms, whether commercial or home, feature elliptical machines, stair climbing machines (e.g., stepper machines), treadmills and skier machines. Obtaining and maintaining such a diverse array of machines increases the operating costs of the gym.